Foldable tables for use in industrial and commercial applications are well known. One type of such table is the gate leg table which has been adapted for computer use by the addition of various wire managers and galleries for concealing the clutter of computer cables. A gate leg table comprises a horizontal beam having hingedly mounted to each end one of a pair of leg assemblies which are adapted to fold inwardly for storage. A table top is hingedly secured along the length of the beam. When the table is erected, the top is supported by the leg assemblies. When folded, it lies along the beam. An example of a table of this type is disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,657 issued Aug. 16, 1994 to Niels Diffrient. The disclosure of that patent is incorporated by reference herein. In the table described in such patent, a wire manager is connected to the beam by being hooked over the top of the beam and includes a cover which is mounted by a piano hinge.